


Year of Change

by orphan_account



Category: K - Fandom, K Project
Genre: AU, M/M, Reflection, implied yata switching clans, musings, yata loves shiro, yatashiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata reflects on how he fell in love with someone he used to hate. This is short, and completely the thoughts of Yata himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year of Change

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you enjoy this little thung that my brain cooked up about 5 minutes ago.   
> By the way, the letters at the beginning of each new line, after I hit enter, was most certainly on purpose.   
> XD I just thought it was clever, to be honest.

You never seemed to understand why I hated you so much.   
Always sporting that innocent smile, running away when I attacked you like you had no idea why anyone would want to hurt you.   
Soon I began to realize that you weren't the man I was so desperate to track down.   
However, do you really think that I could admit that I was wrong?   
I would never be able to live it down if I did.   
Really, sacrificing yourself for my pride was pointless.   
Only you could take away the pain and anger completely, with that open smile and friendly nature. 

I stood no chance against you, I know now.   
Several years could pass, but it was still certain that one day I would be yours.   
And of course I had to be publicly against switching kings, after Saruhiko.   
Never did I imagine how much trouble that would cause me later.   
After it was all over and done with, though, I knew that this had all been worth it. 

The year that the Red King died was the year I fell into despair. However, that was also a year of great change. 

That year was when I, Yata Misaki, fell in love with you.


End file.
